Alternate Ending to Last Sacrifice
by Liz492
Summary: A one shot, this is how I wished Last Sacrifice ended. Because I really wanted more Rose X Dimitri and this would have given it. So, please enjoy. Oh and I wrote it ages ago... so, bear with it.


**Couple: Dimitri x Rose**

**Time Set: A couple of weeks after the series ended.**

**I wrote this ages ago, so bear with me if it's horrible. **

Dimitri and I broke apart. His eyes stared into mine, clouded with love and passion. With me seemed to be the only time he could relax like that. I snuggled my sweaty body closer to his again and he slipped his warm, solid arms around me.

"Roza." His soft dark velvet voice whispered into my ear. His warm breath sending chills down my body. "I love you."

"I love you too. Comrade." I smiled into his chest and close my eyes, the happiest I'd felt in ages. I was allowed another week off my guardian duties. The hole in my chest still hurt a fair bit, but it was getting better. Soon Lissa and Christian would be going separate ways, which also meant that Dimitri and I would be parting. We decided, with a bit of coercing on my part, too spend it doing something we both enjoyed. A rarely seen devious smirk had lit up Dimitri's face when I got to the point of how I wanted to spend the week; a smirk that went right along with a sparkle that was now constantly present in his eyes. This man that I loved had changed; he was quicker to laugh and smile. He went on the hunting trip Abe suggested, he came back almost bent double with the weight of the ducks he was carrying as he walked in the door of our apartment, the two men had bonded and I think that Abe liked him a lot more than what he liked Adrian. At one point he said to me.

"That new boyfriend of yours. He's a damn good shot, I like him." His voice was gruff and appreciative. He was serious.

Adrian. I sighed and Dimitri tensed but let it go. Adrian still hadn't talked to me, and I could understand why. What I did to him was wrong; I'm still disgusted with myself. I just start to kick myself further then remember Dimitri and realise I wouldn't take it back. I would do it again. Dimitri is who I belong with. I drifted to sleep to feel the familiar pull of a spirit dream. I immediately think of Victor but dismiss it, I murdered him and Robert wouldn't do it without his urgings. Lissa maybe? That thought barely passes through my mind when warm hands brush down my spine and run up the sides of my body to my neck; tilting my head up to begin to meet warm lips. I begin to sink into those familiar lips before I jolt. Dimitri can't do this! Dimitri is a dhampir, he can't use spirit! I slam my elbow into Adrian's gut and dance away; immediately stepping into a defensive pose.

"Get out of my head!" And the hot, sexy Dimitri standing in front of me changes to a hot, sexy, crazy Adrian. I look at his eyes fearing the worst when I realise they are still the green they were, I also realised what an idiot I'd been. If Adrian was a strigoi he would have lost his power with Spirit. I nearly thwacked my head against a wall. We were in the room where we had almost had sex, where I had let him drink out of me. A shiver worked its way down my spine.

"Adrian." I looked back up and he was walking closer to me, the familiar strut was there but it was hiding something, a darker scarier more, spirit orientated side; a side his eyes let show through.

"Rose? Please come here? I just want to, to... Just one more time." Adrian's eyes darted nervously from side to side. "Please?" His voice so pleading made me look into his eyes. I wanted to, do everything for him. I wanted to live by his side, adhere to his every whim. I was his...

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD ADRIAN!" I flew at him but before I could get far those crazy green eyes sharpened and I flew backwards hitting the wall; hard. I don't know but have I ever said that when things happen to you here they feel real? Well it's true. Pain flickered along my body but I pushed myself up. He had developed the whole throw things around the room with brain thing that I could never remember the word for. But in other words, I was fucked, literally. Adrian walked towards me further.

"I won't hurt you Rose. Please?" His voice was almost childish and I almost agreed but I fought back.

"NO! Don't you dare touch me Adrian Ivashkov." My voice low, deadly, pure venom. "You will be hurt. I don't care if you have telekinwhatty, I don't care if I once loved you. You will never touch me like that again." He looked taken aback but he recovered though, instead of the childish nervousness and need his eyes were filled with a very adult, very scary hate.

He laughed. "I'll let you go this time but..." He chuckled again, the crazy light in his eyes shone even brighter. "But next time." His finger came up, pointing demanding... something... something I wouldn't and couldn't give him. "Next time, you're dead." A snarl spread across his features and the dream snapped out.

"ROZA! ROZA!" Strong hands were on my flailing limbs. My eyes snapped open and I was staring into a very anxious, very brown pair. The world went hazy and I felt something run down my cheek. Dimitri wiped it away; the tear glistened on the end of his finger. He looked at it, then at me and wrapped his arms around my suddenly frail body.

"Dimitri." I whispered, hoping that that one word would take away my anxiety and my guilt over what I had done. It didn't. Dimitri held me at arm's length studying me. Realising I needed momentary oblivion he leant forward and pressed his lips to mine. His hand ran through my hair.

"Roza, Roza, you're okay don't worry. Shh." I didn't realise I was sobbing until he pulled back. I looked at him, incredulous.

"It's not okay Dimitri! You don't know what I just went through! It's not okay. I don't know whether it'll be okay again ever." My voice loud and angry at the start became quiet and sad. I looked at Dimitri hoping he would understand, and, he did. He nodded and pulled me onto his lap waiting for the story. His hand running through my hair, I told him; even the start where Adrian tricked me into kissing him. I looked up into his eyes hoping for forgiveness; I found that and more. Worry, pity and horror ran alongside it.

"So in other words?" His voice trembled, showing just how hard this had hit him.

I looked at him, scared. "So in other words... I'm being hunted Again."

**I'd like to say that neither Vampire Academy nor its characters belong to me. All of that is the brilliant work of Richelle Mead.**

**Please Rate and Review.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
